Support apparatus, including cradles and docking stations, for holding portable electronic devices such as portable computers and other the like are generally well-known. Support apparatus are generally well-known having locking mechanisms for securing the portable device against inadvertent or intentional removal.
However, the locking mechanisms of known cradle and docking station apparatus are limited to only engaging in a manner that permanently secures the device therein until disengaged by a user having the correct combination or other key.